Muzzle loading rifles have an essentially closed breech at the rear of the barrel, so that powder and bullets must be loaded at the muzzle or forward end of the barrel. A typical muzzle loading rifle has a barrel with a breech plug attached to occupy an enlarged rear bore portion of the barrel at the breech end. In some rifles, the breech plug is permanently attached. In others, the breech plug is removable to facilitate pass-through cleaning of the bore.
An existing removable breech plug employs a finely threaded body that screws into the rear of the barrel, with 10-15 turns to secure it in place. This provides safety against hang fires and facilitates removal for cleaning. However, the fouling associated with muzzle loading rifles can clog the threads as gases and particles are forced into the threads during firing, this can freeze up the plug, and require undesirably great torque to remove the plug, through the many rotations required.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a muzzle loading firearm. The firearm has a barrel with a bore on a bore axis, and the barrel has a muzzle end and a breech end. A frame is connected to the barrel, and has a breech face. The frame moves between an open position in which the breech face is away from the breech end of the barrel, and a closed position in which the breech face abuts the breech end of the barrel. A breech plug is removably attached to the barrel. The breech plug including a seal element closely received by the bore. The seal element may be a set of piston rings that are received in a circumferential groove about a forward end of the plug, or may be a cup at the forward end, with a forward rim that flares under pressure to provide a gas seal.